Dívida
by Shinoda-q
Summary: Ele só veio pagar uma dívida. •Fic de amizade, não é yaoi, sorry• Pra variar, para Sabaku no T.


Caro amiguinho [a], não, essa fic não é Yaoi. Esclarecidos? Então, divirtam-se (ou não HAHAHA)

E com o fim de FMA, as fics aparecem (:

* * *

**Dívida**

**

* * *

**

E aquela cidade o via novamente. O Alquimista de Aço voltava à central, depois de tanto tempo; não mais como um alquimista, mas sim, um civil, um pai de família.

Passava por aquelas pessoas: algumas não sabiam quem ele era, mas velhos conhecidos sabiam que era ele, mesmo com a diferencia de altura. Edward não era mais uma criança, ele se tornara um homem.

Apesar de viver uma vida calma agora, era reconhecido por seus atos, afinal, mesmo com a pouca idade que tinha na época, ele salvou uma nação. Quando adentrou o Quartel General Central, recebeu algumas continências ao dizer seu nome, e pedir a permissão para ver o Füher. Ir aquele lugar era um tanto nostálgico.

Subiu escadas, seguindo o cabo que o levava parou, em frente ao escritório do governante da Amestris. Edward dispensou as cortesias do jovem cabo e abriu a porta, dando de ombros.

Entrou, sentando-se confortavelmente no grande sofá que havia no meio do escritório, de frente para a mesa, onde o homem estava sentado na cadeira, virado para a grande vidraça.

-Yo, Hagane no. – Virou a cadeira, ficando de frente e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, na frente do rosto, como costumava fazer.

-Coronel. – Mexeu a cabeça, em sinal de cumprimento.

-Yare yare. – Se levantou, apoiando na grande mesa de madeira, não deixando de sorrir com as palavras do loiro. – Você devia saber que não sou mais Coronel.

Continuou sentado no sofá, e revirou os olhos, como costumava fazer.

-E eu não sou mais "Hagane no", então está tudo certo, Coronel. – Eles se entreolharam e as gargalhadas quebraram o silêncio.

-Como vai a família? – Apoiou-se, quase se sentando na grande mesa.

-Bem. - Respirou fundo - Nunca me imaginei cuidando de crianças, é terrível. Mas gratificante – Sorriu satisfeito – E a Tenente? Vocês não pensam em ter filhos?

Roy mirou o teto, pensativo, antes de responder tal pergunta.

-Eu não posso abandonar o exército, não agora. A Tenente General é meu braço direito, seria complicado ter filhos em um momento como este, além das preocupações, é difícil trabalhar sem Riza aqui.

-Vocês nunca me enganaram. – Ed bateu os pêlos de cachorro que haviam grudado em sua calça, e se levantou - pelo menos você criou vergonha na cara para se casar de uma vez.

Para Roy, era estranho Edward, o "Do Aço" lhe repreender sobre assuntos do tipo. Sempre lidara com a criança forçada a entrar no mundo dos adultos, e ver esta criança como um adulto, de fato, era algo difícil de processar.

-Mas então...O que o traz aqui, Hagane no?

Ed, que continuava a bater os pêlos de sua calça, andou em direção à mesa, Roy, sem entender o observou.

-Eu tenho uma dívida com você. – Viu Ed colocar uma das mãos no bolso do paletó e tirar algumas moedas – Afinal, não gosto de dever dinheiro para os outros.

Colocou sobre a mesa, 520 Cenz. Roy então se lembrou da promessa que Ed havia feito, e do dinheiro que havia lhe emprestado, anos atrás. Uma nostalgia imensa o invadiu, e ele, antes que pudesse dizer algo, viu Ed seguir em direção a porta.

-Nem me lembrava mais. – Roy levou a mão direita à face.

-Eu nunca esqueço de uma promessa. – Abriu a porta e acenou com o braço livre- Até mais, _Füher Mustang_¹.

"Até, Edward Elric", pensou, pois ele sempre saia sem que Roy terminasse de falar.

* * *

Pegou as moedas e colocou no bolso da farda, relembrando daquele dia. Viajava em pensamentos até a ver entrando.

-Tenente. – A chamou com uma das mãos.

-Edward-kun, ele veio mesmo? – Foi se aproximando, até se abrigar nos braços do marido.- O que ele...

-Veio pagar uma dívida. – Interrompeu, a abraçando forte e respirando fundo. – Vamos para casa?

* * *

¹ : _Mustang Daisöto _soa bem melhor, mãããããs.

#-#-#-#

**N/A:** Se vc, querido leitor (a) achou essa fic meio yaoi, gomen, mas não era a intenção, pqe esses dois são meus machos preferidos, e senti falta da promessa dos dinheiros e pá D:

Anyway, co o fim de FMA, devem estar aparecendo muitas fics com os pontos que ficaram em aberto, se já teve alguma com esse e eu não vi, perdão. Eu manjo que toda a galera que escreve FMA está borbulhando em idéias depois que a série acabou x)

Eeenfim, reviews?


End file.
